Igual que yo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: La diferencia de ellos dos y yo, es que ambos se tenían mutuamente, aunque dejaron de amar, pudieron recuperar ese amor, perdieron su felicidad pero pudieron recuperarla. Reto de los mini-fics de Junio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.


_**Reto de los mini-fics de Junio del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

Preocupado.

Es como me siento en estos momentos la chica está dando a luz y el chico esta con ella.

Siento una gran alegría con solo pensar en el mocoso o mocosa que Katniss traerá a este mundo, un mundo tranquilo a diferencia de años antes.

No puedo comprender como Katniss ha tardado demasiado tiempo en querer tener un hijo, Peeta cada vez que cumplía un año más de casado con ella, siempre se reprochaba el hecho de que ella no quería tener hijos.

Tantas veces vi la tristeza en sus ojos que me recordó en muchas ocasiones a mí.

Cuando anhelaba tener un hijo.

Después de haber ganado los juegos lo único que deseaba era morirme, mi chica con la que quería vivir me fue arrebatada.

Pasé tantos años vagando en mi propia casa, hasta que Katniss se ofreció voluntaria y cuando Peeta me contó estar enamorada de ella, era como estar en un laberinto sin salida, los dos no tenían mucha oportunidad de vivir, Katniss era más fuerte y Peeta inteligente y solo uno podía quedar vivo. Y al final, ambos quedaron vivos.

Los quiero a ellos como si fueran los hijos que nunca llegué a tener. Aunque nunca se los he dicho, sé que ellos saben que los quiero. Que este viejo mediocre tiene sentimientos.

Durante mucho tiempo yo he sido muy egoísta, contesto como se me pega la gana pero las cosas cambian al igual que los pensamientos.

Pase gran parte de mi vida viendo como muchachitos a los que yo orientaba perdían la vida, tal vez pude salvarlos dándoles más estrategias pero automáticamente ellos se declaraban muertos. Eso ya es pasado y aunque las pesadillas me acechan ya no puedo hacer nada, no debería estar pensando en estas cosas, hoy es debe ser un día feliz.

Peeta sale de la sala de parto con una gran sonrisa, que como dice Katniss, logra iluminar toda la sala, me abraza y con alegría dice:

—Ha sido una niña.

Varias horas después nos permiten entrar al cuarto donde han trasladado a Katniss, quien ya ha descansado, le doy un beso en la frente y le susurro:

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Horas antes Peeta me insistió a que lo acompañara a los cuneros para ver a su hija pero yo me negué, quería conocerla estando aquí con ellos. Los tres esperamos a que traigan a la nueva integrante Mellark. Cuando la enfermera entra con la pequeña se la dan a Katniss para que le dé algo de comer.

—Antes de que coma, cárgala tú Haymitch —Katniss me entrega el pequeño bulto con sabana azul.

Estoy por burlarme de Katniss cuando la pequeña abre sus pequeños ojos, me mira con curiosidad y tras unos segundos me regala una sonrisa sin dientes, veo nuevamente sus ojos y tienen el mismo parecido a los del chico. Ante la emoción se la entregó a Katniss y salgo de la habitación.

Sé que así me lo pediría Katniss con eso de que a pesar que ya han pasado más de trece años sigue teniendo vergüenza. Nadie me sigue y es lo que agradezco.

Y vuelvo a pensar en aquellos dos chicos que enamoraron al mundo mientras ellos fingían estarlo.

Ellos han sufrido la desgracia de ir a los juegos, igual que yo.

Ellos tuvieron pesadillas durante las noches, igual que yo.

Ellos perdieron a sus familias, igual que yo.

Ellos quedaron destrozados, igual que yo.

Ellos desearon dejar de vivir y trataron de suicidarse, igual que yo.

Ellos desperdiciaron mucho tiempo, igual que yo.

La diferencia de ellos dos y yo, es que ambos se tenían mutuamente, aunque dejaron de amar, pudieron recuperar ese amor, perdieron su felicidad pero pudieron recuperarla, ellos pudieron seguir teniendo una vida feliz y ahora, ahora ha llegado una personita que les seguirá dando felicidad todos los días de su vida.

Hubo un tiempo en el que todo mundo deseaba dejar de vivir pero todo ese mundo pudo seguir adelante.

Mi motivación para continuar viviendo fueron esos chicos que son mis hijos.

Regreso al hospital para comenzar a darle mi cariño a esa pequeña Mellark.

Porque mi vida comienza otra vez.

Aunque ya sea algo viejo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que les guste, así como a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, lamento que no haya dialogos pero pienso que quedo bien.**_

 _ **¿Me dejan un review por si les gusto?**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
